


Holiday Cheer

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Danny at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SAC 2005.

Danny Messer sat alone at a table in the corner, nursing a beer and watching his coworkers make merry at the staff Christmas party. They were in a reserved room at a restaurant near to where they worked. The room was festively decorated, down to a Christmas tree in the corner with fake presents under it.

He almost hadn't shown; it had been a tough year; his past with the Tanglewood boys being exposed and then shooting an undercover cop. And on top of that, Aiden getting herself fired after almost tampering with evidence. She and Danny had talked and while he understood both what she'd done and her relief at being fired, at not taking the leap she'd been so close to, he missed her.

While both Hawkes and Montana seemed to be working out well, he was jealous of the attention Mac Taylor lavished upon them. He used to be Mac's "golden boy". *Not anymore, you're not,* he thought. Sighing, Danny took another sip of beer. If he got drunk tonight it would be at home and alone, not here; he wouldn't be a happy drunk.

"Hey, Danny, how're you tonight?"

Looking up, he saw Lindsay standing there, grinning at him. She was wearing a Santa hat. He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Montana, how're you?" He saw her flinch when he used his nickname for her. She'd taken to calling him New York, or at least trying to, but he'd simply ignored her when she did so. Danny had more determination than she did.

"I'm fine, and my name is Lindsay, not 'Montana'," she said, frowning at him.

"I like Montana, suits ya," he answered, raising his beer in a cheers motion. Knowing that she didn't like it made him want to use it every chance he got. Being the youngest sibling in a family had its advantages; it gave him plenty of experience in being able to effectively piss other people off.

"Screw you, Messer," she said before turning and walking away.

"Back atcha, babe," Danny muttered under his breath. Christ, he was going to have to get out of here soon or he'd lose it completely.

Without meaning too, he sought out Mac. The older man was talking to Stella, both of them laughing over something. He used to laugh with Mac, too. Used to but now, after all the shit that had happened in the last few months, he could barely look at Mac and it seemed Mac couldn't look at him much either.

An hour or so later and it was time to leave. Danny had had enough of small talk and staring at everyone else as they progressively became drunker. He'd noticed that even Mac seemed to be enjoying a few. Holiday cheer was certainly not on Danny's mind tonight. He'd taken a few steps toward the door, when Mac stepped in front of him with what Danny could only describe as a goofy grin. Goofy was not a word he'd ever thought he'd associated with Mac Taylor but really, there wasn't another word appropriate for describing it.

"Danny, Danny, where ya goin'?" Mac asked, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

Moving deftly away from Mac, Danny put some space between them. "I'm just headin' home, long day and all that. Ya know, not really in the mood for celebratin', " he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Mac grinned at him, moving closer again. "Ah, you should stay a while longer, have a drink or three, enjoy yourself. It's almost Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year. C'mon, Danny."

"You are so drunk, Mac," Stella said, walking up beside the two men. "I think you've had enough, you should let poor Danny go."

"Thanks, Stella," Danny said dryly. "See ya later."

"Don't go yet, Danny. Stay," Mac said, loud enough for most everyone to hear and to turn and look at him.

Stella looked at Danny. "Maybe you should take him home. I think he's had enough holiday cheer for tonight. I'd hate to see him really embarrass himself."

"Ah, just call him a cab, he'll be fine," Danny said.

"C'mon, Danny," Stella said, giving him a look that implied he might regret it if he didn't do as she asked.

"Fine," he replied, sighing. "Let's go, Mac." Danny called for a cab before herding Mac over so they could get their coats.

Twenty minutes later, the two men were in a cab, on their way to Mac's apartment. Mac sat back against the seat, head lolling on the back of the seat, eyes focused on the roof of the car. A smile played across his features as he leaned against Danny.

"This is nice," Mac said.

Danny held himself stiffly, tension holding his muscles tight. He had already moved away from Mac twice and now he could move no further. At least, not without opening the cab door, which wasn't an option at this particular moment. Mac was too close, way too close, for Danny's comfort. He briefly considered offering the cabbie extra if he'd get them to Mac's apartment faster. "Yeah, great," he said darkly.

"Wha's wrong, Dan-o?"

"Dan-o? What, we on Hawaii Five-O now?"

Mac turned his head to look out the window. "Um, with all that snow fallin', I don't think we're in Hawaii anymore."

"We never were in Hawaii," Danny replied, forgetting the futility of trying to have a sensible conversation with a drunk man.

"Sometimes, I wish we were, then I'd get to see you in a swimsuit, on the beach. Yeah, that'd be good," Mac said almost wistfully, more to himself than Danny.

Danny sighed, closing his eyes. Jesus, just what he needed. Mac making those sort of comments to him and as much as he might've wanted to hear that a few months ago, now, it only hurt. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Mac's hand settle on his knee. Danny just stared at him; it felt like he'd fallen into the fuckin' "Twilight Zone". "Um, Mac—"

"You'd look good in a swimsuit, wouldntcha? Hmm, yeah, I think you would. Especially in Hawaii."

"I'm glad ya think so. But I doubt I'll be going to Hawaii or wearing a swimsuit anytime soon."

"Why not?" Mac asked, his hand sliding up Danny's leg. He leaned in, grinning, and whispered in his ear, "I've got a swimsuit at my place you could wear."

"Jesus," Danny muttered darkly and was saved from having to answer by the stopping of the cab outside Mac's building. "C'mon, Mac, we're here," he said, climbing out and then turning to help Mac out. He considered asking the cabbie to wait but he didn't know how long it would take to get Mac up to his place and settled. He paid the cabbie and then turned his attention to getting Mac inside.

Danny helped Mac into his apartment. Thank God the other man had been able to fish his keys out of his pants pockets. That was something Danny would rather not be doing right now; have his hands down his boss' pants pockets.

Mac wouldn't let go of Danny once they were inside. He kept an arm around him, closing the door behind them, then leading Danny into the living room. "Want coffee?" Mac asked.

Gently pushing Mac so he sat on the sofa, Danny grinned, shaking his head. "Yeah, but I'll make it. You'd probably set us on fire or somethin'," he said. "And I think you could really use a cup or two of coffee."

"Coffee sounds good."

Danny didn't say anything as he puttered around the kitchen, thankful that Mac was a neat freak. Everything he needed was easily found. While he prepared the coffee, Danny kept glancing at Mac, who was flaked out on the sofa. It really did feel like he was in the Twilight Zone; any minute he expected to hear the music and maybe even Rod Serling doing a voice over any minute now.

Of all the things he would never have expected to experience, a drunken Mac Taylor was pretty damn much at the top of the list. And a drunk and _flirting_ Mac was even higher on that list. It would be so easy to take advantage… . Danny stopped that train of thought, even if Mac was sorta coming onto him, the man was drunk. It wouldn't be right.

Ten minutes later, he poured them each a mug of coffee. Taking both into the living room, he was amused to see Mac dozing quietly on the couch. The older man awoke when he heard Danny set the mugs on the end table by the sofa.

He'd barely taken his fingers off the handles of the mugs, when Danny felt hands grasp his waist, pulling him down onto the sofa. He ended up half sprawled over Mac's lap, face down, chest on Mac's legs, his own legs half off the sofa. "Jesus, Mac, whatcha doin'?"

Before Danny could move, he heard Mac mutter, "Should have thought of this earlier." The sudden pain in his ass made Danny gasp and jump.

"Fuck it, Mac, what the hell ya doin'?" Danny said, managing to move so he was sitting on the couch, sideways, facing Mac and glaring at him.

Mac tried to look contrite but it lasted about ten seconds before he giggled, then burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, sorry, but it--you were too tempting," he said, not laughing. Then he started chuckling, again, doubling over, his laughter overtaking him. "Oh, Danny boy, the look, the look on your face…"

Danny felt his own mouth twitching, then he shook his head and grinned. "Jesus, you're fuckin' wasted, you know that?" He laughed.

Looking at Danny again, Mac spoke. "Yeah, I'm wasted. Haven't done this in…years and years." Suddenly, his good humour seemed to evaporate, his shoulders slumping, hands falling to his side, and his face took on a serious expression. He turned his head, looking away from Danny.

Sensing the darkening of Mac's mood, Danny reached over, grasping his shoulder. "You okay?"

Mac didn't speak for several minutes; finally, he turned his head, his gaze meeting Danny's. The pain in the grey eyes was enough that it nearly took Danny's breath away. "Mac?" he questioned.

"I need you to know…to know that we…we are okay, Danny. It just…you didn't…didn't trust me," Mac whispered. His voice made Danny ache in sympathy.

Danny didn't speak right away. "Sorry that I didn't trust ya, but Mac…. Bein' able to trust people ain't somethin' I've had a lot of luck with in my life. I shoulda known better but a lifetime of habit is hell to break." He slid his hand from Mac's shoulder up to the back of his neck. Danny sighed as he felt Mac lean into his touch. Moving closer, he leant nearer to Mac and said, again, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Mac replied, his hand finding it's way to Danny's knee again, fingers lightly trailing up his jean clad thigh.

Danny reached down with his other hand, stilling Mac's, covering it. "Mac, what are you…what are we doing here? What do you want?"

"You," a strangled whisper and Mac closed his eyes, unwilling to risk seeing rejection in Danny's.

Danny grinned. Mac wanted him, and had actually admitted it, out loud. Slowly, Danny leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Mac's lips. Feeling Mac gasp, Danny took advantage, sliding his tongue into his mouth with a low moan as he tasted Mac for the first time. Moving so he could pull Mac's body against his own, Danny slid one hand around Mac's back, relishing the feeling of Mac's hands sliding and grasping at his back. He moaned again as Mac slid his tongue into Danny's mouth, taking control of the kiss. They hungrily explored one another's mouths until Mac pulled away, and before Danny could muster up the words to complain, the older man was sucking and kissing along his jaw line.

Danny slid his hand from Mac's neck up into his short hair, holding him close, loving the tiny nips on the sensitive skin under his ear and further down his neck. "Oh, Mac…" he said, his head falling back, allowing Mac freer access. Danny could feel Mac sliding his hands up under his shirt and his touch was so hot, Danny thought it might burn him.

Mac leaned Danny back against the couch, while he trailed kisses and licks down the column of Danny's throat. Danny squirmed, the arm of the couch pressing uncomfortably into his back, distracting him from what Mac was doing. Sighing, he reluctantly pushed Mac away and sat up.

Eyes looking at him in surprise, with thinly veiled hurt, Mac said, "You don't want—"

Danny chuckled. "Oh, I want, but this ain't the most comfortable position."

Mac smiled and stood up, pulling Danny with him. "Perhaps my bed will be more…comfortable?"

Wrapping his arms around Mac, Danny nodded. "Yeah, it should do." He leaned in and kissed Mac again.

As Mac slid his arms around Danny's waist, Danny moved his own hands up to rest on Mac's chest. They kept kissing even while Mac walked them toward the bedroom. Even while Mac plundered his mouth, Danny's fingers worked to undo the buttons on his shirt. Pushing his hands under the parted fabric, Danny let his fingers slide over the warm skin, teasing nipples into hard nubs, pinching them, and making Mac moan against his mouth.

They made their way down to the bedroom, barely pausing to remove shirts and undershirts. Danny undid Mac's pants, sliding his hands beneath his boxers, cupping the smooth flesh of his ass and pulled Mac close, their erections pressing together. "Oh, fuck, Mac," Danny whispered, feeling the shudder that went through Mac at the contact. *I'm doing that to him* Danny thought, amazed. His touch, his kisses, were making Mac hard, making him shiver with desire. He pushed his hips forward again, relishing the moan he elicited.

"You're going to kill me," Mac said, before taking Danny's mouth for another kiss.

By the time they reached the bedroom, both men were panting as they kissed, tongues twining and tasting one another. They paused for air again at the edge of Mac's bed. Danny pulled back, pushing his pants down and quickly pulling off his socks. When he looked at Mac, the older man was just standing there, staring at him. "What's wrong?"

Mac shook his head, "Nothing," he said quietly. "I'm just amazed you're here with me…" he trailed off.

Danny grinned at him while reaching out to pull down Mac's pants, ending up on his knees in front of him. "If you're amazed now, just wait a few minutes," he mischievously said, raising his eyebrows. Mac laughed and let Danny help him out of his pants.

Before Mac could move, his cock was enveloped in the moist heat of Danny's mouth. "Jesus," he said under his breath. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone…. Closing his eyes, Mac let his head fall back even as he slid his fingers into Danny's hair. This felt so much better than he remembered. Or maybe Danny was just that good; Mac found he really didn't care.

Danny sucked on the head of Mac's cock, his tongue swirling around the head. He grasped the base of it with one hand, grasping Mac's hip with the other. Slowly, his slid his mouth up and down the shaft using his tongue for added stimulation. He thrilled to the wordless sounds and moans that Mac was making.

When Danny pulled his mouth off of Mac's cock completely, the older man groaned, thrusting his hips forward. Taking a breath, Danny slid his mouth down Mac's dick, not stopping until his nose was pressing against wiry pubic hair. Mac trembled at the sensation, groaning, then shouting as Danny swallowed.

"Oh, God, Danny, I'm going to—Danny!" Mac shouted as his orgasm overtook him. His body went rigid for a moment and Danny slid his mouth up so that he wouldn't choke on Mac's come. He swallowed as the warm, salty liquid spurted into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Danny exclaimed; to his surprise, Danny shot his own load as Mac yelled his release.

For several moments, the only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of the two men. Mac yanked the sheets down and then fell onto the bed. It had taken all his control to remain standing as long as he had. He shifted so he was lying against the pillows. He smiled as Danny climbed onto the bed next to him. Then he realised he'd done nothing for Danny. "What about you?" he asked.

"You're so hot, I came without even touching myself. Haven't done that in years," Danny said, taking his glasses off and placing them on the night table before settling in next to Mac. "Ah, get that smug look off your face, it's also been a while for me," he teased.

Mac grinned, then turned serious as Danny moved to lay beside him. "You're staying?" Mac couldn't hide his surprise.

"What? You thought I'd get my rocks off and just leave? Nah, you're stuck with me now, Mac. Whether you want me or not," Danny stated, staring boldly at Mac, blue eyes challenging.

Mac didn't speak, he just lay back on the bed and held his arms out. Danny laid down beside him, head on Mac's shoulder, arm slung around his waist, and one leg across Mac's. Danny sighed when he felt Mac's fingers gently card through his hair. He was even more pleased when he heard Mac whisper, "I want you, I definitely want you, Danny."

Danny fell asleep almost immediately and Mac envied him that ability. Even though he was tired from the alcohol he'd earlier consumed, Mac still found his mind was racing. He would never have expected or hoped to end this day with Danny Messer in bed, naked, next to him. He wasn't sure where this would end up but he knew he wanted it, wanted this…this whatever it was to work. Mac forced his mind to clear and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Mac woke at his usual time. He was momentarily confused at the feeling of a warm body curled around his own, and then he smiled when the memory of last night returned. Danny had his head on Mac's shoulder, and Mac looked at him. Watching Danny sleep, Mac felt the initial glow fade and worry replace it. He was Danny's supervisor, what if the younger man had felt he had no choice but to respond to Mac's advances? What if Danny thought it was the only way to get back in his good graces? Mac tried to fight the slowing rising panic he felt. He knew he'd screwed up and big time. What in the hell was he going to do? Danny moved against him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Jesus, Mac, would you quit thinkin' so loud? Ya woke me up," Danny complained, his voice still thick with sleep. He moved up and looked Mac in the eyes. "And, for the record, I wanted to be with you last night, you didn't take advantage of me. Hell, you were the drunk one, people'll think I'm the one who took advantage." He smiled, his blue eyes shining with happiness, something Mac hadn't seen there for a long time.

"You didn't, Danny. Are you sure? I don't—"

Danny's response was physical. He rolled over on top of Mac and captured his mouth in a searing, tongue filled kiss. After a few minutes, Danny pulled back, smirking at the stunned look on Mac's face. "That answer your question?"

Mac laughed, reaching a hand up to cup the back of Danny's head. "Yeah, I would say it does."

"Good, cus I have gotta go to the bathroom," Danny replied, rolling off of him and sitting on the edge of the bed. Before he stood, he stretched to work the morning kinks out, Mac reached out and put his hand on Danny's arm. "I need to tell you…I'm in love with you, Danny."

Covering Mac's hand with his own, Danny turned his head and smiled at him, almost shyly. "Well, that's good, cus I'm kinda in love with you, too." He leaned over and kissed him again, quickly. "Ya know, Mac, if you want me to keep my energy up, you'd better get me fed," Danny teased, trying to lighten the moment, not totally comfortable with such emotional declarations at an early hour.

"Let's go, then. Can't have you fading away to nothing. You can take a shower if you want," Mac offered.

Danny grinned slyly. "Well, we could conserve water and…share." He stood up and headed for the bathroom, his grin getting even larger as he heard Mac climb off the bed and follow him.


End file.
